


Eustass Kid x Reader One Shot

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Scenario, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Okay so I got to thinking about this the other day, how would kid react to finding out his s/o who’s open and knows quite a bit about sex and stuff was actually a virgin? I’d like to request this as a scenario please! And thank you, I love all of your writing!]





	Eustass Kid x Reader One Shot

His gaze wandered on the strains of their neck as they swung their head to the rhythm, along the traces their hands made while teasingly roaming around their chest, briefly flicking in between their parted, trembling thighs, to eventually rest on their eyes as they straddled his lap with a breathless sigh. 

The faint sounds of pop music flew through the speakers, enlivening the quiet apartment. With each passing second, the darkening veil behind the window sheathed the urban lights, still not able to match with pure black of Kid’s eyes when he finally felt their body touching his own. 

“Enjoyed the dance?” he asked, voice husky. “Cause I surely did.” 

“I should be the one asking,“ they merely murmured and swung their arms around his neck to dive into the kiss, inhaling the sharp scent of the man’s cologne. Naturally, it didn’t take long for him to start exploring their body with his warm hands, stroking and rubbing in all the right places, which, now, under his thorough treatment, felt like tiny accumulations of pure electricity, sourcing the pleasure of such intimate contact.

He  _must_ have noticed the rapidness of their heart beats. Somehow, the dark night behind the window, the almost inaudible tones of music heavily weighting in the room, the mere fact of being  _alone_ with the man left them with an almost painful feeling of arousal and fear, pooling in the stomach. 

Limbs shaking, heart pounding, they tried to bury the evidence of their stress with deep, hungry, devouring kisses. The man seemingly onto their actions as he fell back against the mattress of the bed, pulling them down onto his chest with a low growl.

Their heart skipped a beat when feeling his hand brushing along their outer thigh, now strained and shaking, and only getting worse as he started rubbing wide circles along it. 

“Someone’s nervous,” he purred more than asked, flipping them over onto their back without giving time to realize what happened. “I’ll make you relax soon enough.” 

It was his thigh which pressed in between their legs now, earning a loud whine from their parted lips. Soon enough muffled by another kiss from the man, a string of saliva shamelessly dripped down their chin and sank into the sheets. 

“Kid,” they breathed out, merely managing to catch a breath before he captured their lips again. With one movement, he jerked their spread legs forward to wrap around his waist, arms resting on both sides of their head as he kept humping with deep thrusts of his hips against them. “Fuck~” 

The man smirked upon hearing the lewd sounds of pleasure that were meant to be held back. Their writhing body beneath him definitely not slipping by unnoticed, his weight pleasantly pushing them down against the mattress.

“How about we do it now, babe?” he rasped against their lips, chest tightly pressed against theirs as he stilled in his movements, resting his forehead against their own. “It’s perfect. And you’ve been teasing me for long enough already.” 

They propped themselves up on elbows and dove their fingers into his ruffled locks. With last, remaining layer of awareness of the surroundings which wasn’t completely filled with the man’s presence, they managed to notice the song changing to a slow, heart-ripping ballad. He was right, it couldn’t get any more perfect than this. And yet, it felt not enough.

A light bite on the lower lip made him smirk a little and sneak his arm around their waist, flushing them even closer. At this point, a layer of sweat formed itself on both of their bodies, the courtesy of impossible warmth radiating from the man’s chest. 

“Not yet,” they said, fixing the hem of their sweatpants to rest higher on their hip. All they got in return was another husky groan of his, red hair ticklish against their chin as Kid hastily moved his mouth downwards to nib at their collarbones and the dip on the neck. 

“You’re shaking as if it was your first time, damn,” he muttered when another stroke of his palm reached their trembling thigh. An immediate halt was put into his actions as he noticed his lover’s raised eyebrow, merely visible in the darkened room. 

Kid snarled. “It is?” 

They raised the eyebrow higher, finger lightly stroking along his jawbone. He looked  _so_ good like this, sprawled in between their legs, gaze unwavering, eyes completely fixated on their face as he tried to make out just any trace of joke. 

“ _All_ this time, you’ve been making me cum so hard,” he murmured, hovering his lips above theirs. “ _All_ those lap dances you gave me.” They had to grip the sheets with one hand when his hips jerked forward in a single movement, head throwing back in ecstasy. “ _All_ that dirty talking, and now you’re shitting me you’ve never came with someone before? Never tasted a pussy, had a dick inside ya-” 

“Oh,  _God_ , Kid.” It was their turn to shut him up with a deep kiss, fingers scraping his scalp and pulling him closer against their lips while legs tightened the loop around his waist. “You’re making it sound like it’s a disease.” 

He suddenly parted away, only to attack their neck once more, this time with doubled viciousness, placing hectic, open-mouthed kisses along the skin. “Actually,” the man panted out. “That’s incredibly hot.” 

They wanted to respond in some way, but before the words, a loud, shameless yawn pushed itself first, despite Kid’s mouth sending literal shudders down their spine with their ministrations. 

He snarled and finally unglued from their neck, one-armed hug around their waist not weakening for even a second as he rolled from their chest and rested on the sheets beside. 

“Let me at least sleep in peace then.” 

They chuckled and snuggled into his chest, with a deep, satisfied sigh, eyes closing. The faint tones of a song kept flowing in the quiet room for a long time since, being the only conscious witness to Kid’s lips, pressing against the top of his lover’s head, as the man soon followed and dozed off as well. 


End file.
